Hanging in the tree
by Discorded-doctor
Summary: leo stands alone in the hangmans knot in order to restore peace between the two camps. Best to listen to hanging in the tree from mockingjay. Will have a good and bad end.


Hanging in the tree

Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man who murdered three.

Leo stood alone before the rope he would be hung from. How did he get here? One name. Octavian. The kid was good at bringing a war. The Romans saw this as the only way to forgive the Greeks and make peace. Much to the displeasure of his friends and calypso, he solemnly agreed. So here he stood.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Calypso stood in the middle of the crowed, rain pouring off her shoulders. How could they? How could they hang the man who saved them? How could they hang the man that was the most brilliant mind for centuries? It hurt so bad, to see Octavian preaching to the crowed about why leo was so terrible, how he fired on new Rome. He didn't, however, mention that leo had agreed to this only for the peace of the two camps. No, only how his firing killed three good men.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where the dead man calls for his love to flee.

Jason stood next to piper in the the rain. He didn't know what stung more, the rain, or the tears rolling down his face. No matter how he begged, and demanded, and prayed, it was all for naught. Leo stood with shackles around his wrists, his eyes downcast, his face void of emotion. Not sad nor happy. No, he looked tired. Tired of life or war, Jason didn't know what, but whatever it was, it made leo change.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Piper tried to stand tall, yet however straighter her back was, it still felt bent. She stood next to hazel and Jason. Nobody looked like they did, yet they looked the same as before they left for the quest. In all the eyes of her friends she didn't see something. She remembered all the times with leo in which he saved them and always used a snarky remark to bring them all in to roll there eyes and laugh. All the times he was smart and stoic, always holding that smile. That smile. That's what there eyes lacked. Leo wasn't smiling, and with the lack of his smile, now everyone lacked a soul. With that rope went everyone's shattered soul and shattered heart.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where i told you to run, so that we'd both be free.

Hazel, next to frank and piper, frowned deeply with her eyes shut tightly and her teeth gritted. First Sammy, and now leo? Oh how fate hated that family. Everything that happened to them in the end was always horrible. Sammy, she only had to blink and he was gone. Leo's mother was taken by his own flame. And finally, leo. About to be taken by war. She hated it. War had to ruin everything. Leo was dying because of a war, to stop future wars. His death was to mark peace, but it all came down to hate in the end. And right at this moment, there was one person she hated over all. In this moment, that person was feeding the fire that was roman rage.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Frank could not hold his tears in either. No matter how hard the big guy cried, it just kept coming. All his tears made the rain jealous. He was the son of the God of war. How ironic was that. Yet here he was, crying over the man he was pretty sure was hitting on hazel. There last few weeks were both the best and worst parts of his life. Leo and him became good friends. The flame proof bag he gave frank helped this friendship as well. That was ironic as well. Leo gave him the key to staying alive, and now was about to die because his friends hadn't tried hard enough to convince him otherwise.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree, wear a necklace of rope side by side with me.

Annabeth didn't know leo that well, but she did know one thing. Leo was wonderful. He was what kept everyone from losing there mind. He was what made them smile. He was what kept everyone from killing one another. Oh, yes, he was wonderful. He who blamed himself for the fall, and he who blamed himself for killing his own mother. He had a harder life than most and still, the reason for his death was not suicide, but because of a war. Possession spirits were one of annabeths only fears. Next to spiders of course. Leo worried so much for the wellbeing of his friends, no, family. Something he had not had until he arrived at camp. He was genuinely happy about being there with his siblings and his friends, and here he was, dying in front of them.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Percy was dry. All his tears stale on his face. Man, leo didn't deserve this. He was to happy, to light hearted, and too carefree to be hung. It didn't fit. Percy never really saw leo fit in with anyone, not even his brothers and sisters. He always stood out, but it was only in the best way. It never occurred to Percy that this might happen. Mainly because it was ridiculous to kill one another for the sake of peace. In what mind was this right? In what world was this that they would kill a fifteen year old? And for what? Peace? Being a demigod meant that piece was only seen in dreams. And even then it was rare to see.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midight, in. The hanging tree.

Finally, it was time. Leo stepped up to the stool and stepped on. Octavian walked up with a malicious smile, and placed a bag over Leo's head and tightened the rope around his neck. More tears flowed, lightning striking off in the distance. Octavian took his time walking over to the lever. Calypso, now balling, was being comforted by an also crying piper. The rain fell hard against there skin, but the tears fell harder. Octavian grabbed the lever, and pulled.


End file.
